A Different Sakuno
by HaHaHeHe-UR-Just-Jealous-of-me
Summary: Sakuno plays people, plays with them until they are broken. She isnt who she seems at all,she is sadistic and more. She isn't pure, but she is not a slut. She's hiding something only a few know  Definitely OOC, new characters, pairing:Sakuno/dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything at all, only the characters I have made up like: Arashu and many other characters I might come up with but I don't know yet. I am not yet done making this story, just got a bit. It was stuck in my head so I just wrote it down and then other stories started popping up in my head to do so we'll see. I do plan on finishing this story because it's the first story I have put on ever. I will definitely edit this because I want to make this story better but not sure how, I'll think of something! I can't wait!**_

I couldn't believe what I had seen, it seemed like my heart had stopped. I was standing there frozen watching my boyfriend and my best friend make out in front of my other friends and my Obaa-chan, basically the regulars whole team. I dropped the souvenirs I had bought for my friends in Osaka, my mouth hanging open as I was watching them. Every one of them looked at me with surprised and guilty looking faces. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth so I wouldn't do or say anything I knew I would regret. I was about to blow so I walked away trying not to beat the living shit out of Echizen and Tomoka. I blocked everything out replaying the same scene in my head. Then I heard Tomoka's voice yelling my name, a few seconds later she had grabbed my arm.

**Osakada-** "Please we can explain everything. Don't be mad." I snatched my hand away from her, cursing her and everybody else who knew about the affair.

**Sakuno-** "You expect me to NOT be FUCKING MAD! YOU ARE ONE CRAZY ASS SON OF A BITCH! HAHA! …I really don't give a shit on what you have to say got that!

**Osakada**- "Sakuno, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" This time she grabbed my arm with both of her hands. I was furious! She told me not to be angry but who wouldn't after all of THAT!

**Sakuno-** "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME." Everybody flinched at the cold voice I spoke in.

**Osakada**- "No, Sakuno. Not until you hear our side of the story." I grabbed her hand, twisted it and pushed her wrist towards her, by now she is kneeling on the ground screaming, but I was planning on holding on until I felt a snap. "Stop! Please, it hurts!"

**Sakuno**- "Hahahaha! By this time I was smirking as I whispered into her ear, "What are you going to do if I don't want to?"

Echizen came and tried to push me away but I side stepped and let go of her. When he fell I started walking away and left the courts. Ryoma tried helping Tomoka but she pushed him away.

**Echizen**- "Tomoka are you ok?"

**Osakada-** "I'm fine."Everybody else was watching me leave, never even bothering to look back to see if she was okay.

**Eiji-** "I never knew she could be that way, she would never hurt a fly but what we saw wasn't her, she was terrifying!"

**Coach Ryuzaki-** "There are a lot of things you don't know about her Eiji, let it go. She'll get over it but for now don't do anything to make her mad, embarrassed, anything at all. By her reaction today, Echizen and Osakada, definitely DO NOT go near her, or speak to her at all. She will make your life hell as much as she could if you do anything related to her. Got it?"

**Momo-** "But why and how could she do that when we are her only friends, she couldn't possibly be able to do that."

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "She is tricky. I was assigned to keep her under control. All this time I thought she was sweet and couldn't do any harm at all, like all of you but everything I had seen just now, I really have no clue on how she is like. That could have been a fluke, or just a glimpse on how she could really be, I don't know. We just have to be careful."

**Fuji-** "What do you mean by assigned to her to keep her under control?"

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "I am not her real grandmother; I am her guardian to keep her from harm. Her father is the leader of all yakuza and a very dangerous man but he loves his youngest daughter very much so he brought her here to keep her safe and actually have a life. If she goes home crying and tells her father, you lives are ruined, and you two: Echizen, and Osakada, will be dead sometime within a week when he hears about everything, but I will try my best to keep that from happening. The rest of you… I really don't know, you could have that same fate or just severely injured. It all really depends on when she tells her father."

**Echizen-** "Che, Ryuzaki wouldn't even think of having us killed. We are her closest friends after all. Besides she doesn't have the guts, she's clumsy, shy, and blushes way too much."

**Eiji**-"Yeah, I agree with ochibi! No way could she do that to them or us! She's too shy and innocent NYA! "

**Stranger-** "Do all of you think that?"

**Everybody**- "yes!"

**Stranger-** "I'll be damned! She actually pulled it off! She tricked all of you! Who knew! Hahahaha! This is great!"

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "Who are you?"

**Stranger**- "Oh sorry about that! Well, I am Arashu! Very nice to meet all of you, her very own test subjects! I am VERY honored to be able to talk to all of you!

**Coach Ryuzaki**-" How do you know Sakuno?"

**Arashu**- "I am her father's friend!"

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "So she called…" Everyone had a look of despair, shock, and disappointment on their faces that they almost forgot Arashu was even there anymore. Some were coming up with plans to get away as far as they could to save themselves and disappear for a long time, at least until they know it would be safe.

**Arashu**- "Huh? Oh! No, she didn't call her father, I just came to say you are relieved of you duty to protect her. I am her appointed guardian now. Looks like you messed up Sumire- san. Oh and all of you too. Hahahaha! When I met up with her she was cussing and destroying everything. Saying she wants to rip your throats out."

**Momo**- "So she wasn't in tears? Crying about what happened at all? Nothing but anger? That's not possible."

**Arashu**- "HELL NO! She's one scary son of a bitch! Almost killed me when I so much as mentioned your names! Oh and she won't tell her father at all so you're safe from him, not so sure from her though… Well, ja ne can't keep hime-sama waiting!"

**Coach Ryuzaki-** "Wait! Is she staying with you now?"

**Arashu-** "Yes, well actually I'll be staying with her. I'll be playing the role of the father for her."

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "She won't be able to do that. Her father is the only one to be able to change guardians. She'll need her father's permission, and choose a suitable guardian."

**Arashu**- "Actually she had gotten her father's permission long ago, only now had she chosen someone else, meaning me, of course! She knew you would always choose your PRECIOUS regulars over her any day. Heh! Everyone doubted her until today. Well it's not like you can do anything about what's going on now but you sure as hell could have prevented it a little bit longer. You've lost your touch Sumire, you used to be the best, now your older, slower, less daring, it really is a shame, I used to look up to you as a mentor, too bad you never noticed anyone who wasn't up to your standard. That is, until you left for this place."

**Coach Ryuzaki-** "How would she know? I treated her like my very own daughter! I didn't choose anybody at all I just chose not to get involved, to let them decide how they were going to tell her. Let me talk to her, I'll fix everything."

**Arashu**- "Sorry Sumire, you had one chance and you blew it, you weren't careful enough. She has become uncontrollable for you now, or maybe she was in control right from when you first started taking care of her. You were one of her test subjects too; all of you were pawns in her little game. Hahahaha and you never even knew."

**Inui-** "Let us talk to her, all of us will explain ourselves, there is a 90% chance that she will listen to Tezuka, Fuji, Coach Ryuzaki, and myself. 75% chance that she will listen to Echizen, Osakada, and Eiji. There is a 50% chance she will listen to Momo and Kaidoh."

**Arashu**- "You don't understand the position you are in. That is ridiculous to even consider! We don't know how she will react. Nobody even REALLY knows her true nature, not even her own family. In fact, I'm pretty sure that they are afraid of her or just too ignorant, and think nothing of her like she's an intruder, trash. Beside she wants you dead Sumire, but promised in the beginning she would do no harm to you, that is, under certain circumstances. She has now taken the position to be the leader of one of the family's yakuza groups. It was appointed to her when she left the United States to be her in Japan again after so long."

**Coach Ryuzaki**- "It is no matter, I wish to speak to Sakuno tonight, I need to figure out if everyone here will come to no harm, since she will be coming to this school."

**Arashu-** "Oh yeah about that, she already transferred to a different school already, I was also sent to give back the books, clean out her locker, and give these presents to you, while she went to pick up her uniform and pick a place on where we are going to live and she already chose a school already so that's taken care of. I am only to play the role of a doting father.

**Coach Ryuzaki-** "What are the specific details? What presents?"

**Arashu**- "That is private information. I do not know what they are Hime-sama threw them at my face when I first saw her, it totally ruined my image of a sweet, caring, loving, beautiful and sexy woman she was(sigh)."

**Momo- **"How can she do all that in such a short time?"

**Arashu-** "Well mister nosy, she is a genius who excels in everything!"

**Horio-** "Heh! Her a genius? That is too far-fetched. If she excels in everything, it must be everything else but sports, foreign languages, balance, and coordination. If my 5 years of experience are correct, there is no possible way that could be true."

**Katsuo-** "Yeah we agree with Horio, even if what he said it was harsh."

**Arashu**- "Man, she totally sold her part. I swear the best actress ever lived is her. (Sigh) Well, if you don't believe anything I've said, then follow me and I'll show you exactly what I mean."

Arashu led everyone into a limo after he had done everything expected of him. He brought them across the city in a short amount of time to a tall building that had the sign Ponta on it, Zumba, work out center, and many others, basically a training center. The driver went around back and entered a parking area and went all the way to the bottom. As the driver dropped them off he made sure to comment on how they were in for an exciting show. A comment, in which, made the regulars suspicious and filled with excitement. Arashu led them into an elevator, typed a password into the elevator. It took 5 minutes to get all the way to the bottom and then the doors opened. They walked down a hallway went up in another elevator and led into a room with an overview of a gigantic place that had everything, teens younger, their age, and some older were on the sidelines watching something but what they didn't know. Arashu turned on a TV that was showing exactly what was going on in the game so they decided to just watch the TV. Every possible great player and trainer was there, in that room just below them, acting all friendly with Sakuno like it was an everyday thing. They started stretching and after that they ran around everything twice and stopped. What surprised everyone was that the players and trainers were all on the ground panting and sweating like pigs while Sakuno hardly had any sweat at all, if any. Sakuno let them rest while some people were giving them water as they rested after they walked around a bit. Sakuno was off to the side talking to somebody in all black. She turned and looked straight into the camera and smirked. Everyone heard her say don't worry, I'll handle it later. A few seconds later everyone gathered in uniforms across from Sakuno, both sides yelled as the referee backed away. Everyone was down, knocked out after 1:30 minutes passed. The regulars were all jaw dropped as well as the trio and Tomoka. They couldn't believe that the clumsy, couldn't walk straight at all could actually do all of that to those people in less than two minutes with more than 20 people going against her, especially with all of those tricks she had done. Every hit she made was solid and could clearly be heard throughout the room as they fell to the ground. Sakuno walked passed them and went into the ring and faced boxers three at a time until she ran out of people. Not one hit was placed on her. Arashu left the place to go down and led Sakuno somewhere else. A couple of minutes later a lady came to take them to a different room that showed tennis courts and a whole lot of other sports like volleyball, football, and others. Sakuno came back out a lone and a few seconds later was Arashu holding his stomach with a pained look on his face. Sakuno then resumed playing all of the sports and left tennis as the last one on the list. BY this time she was sweating but not much, it still amazed everybody as they looked at her with awe stricken faces. She changed into tennis gear and got ready to play; the other players looked almost scared of her but hid it well, so they wouldn't lose face to their rivals.

**Osakada-** "Whoa! Aren't those the top best players and trainers? That's amazing! There is no way Sakuno- Chan is going to be able to beat them!"

**Arashu-** "Heh! I can't believe a Bitch like you was ever her so called best friend. Or even have any friends at all, in fact. Oh and stop referring Hime-sama so closely, after all you are nothing to her just an annoying little pest."

During that time the games had started and Sakuno was beating them soundly. Sakuno had one the single games with 6-0. Arashu wasn't surprised and neither was Sakuno but everybody else in the overview room were wide eyed and speechless. After everybody was done training there, they went home or to their respective dorms. Sakuno respectively sent them away and after she put on a bikini and went in the pool to swim around but nobody knew where, she just disappeared. Arashu knew where she went though. He had known her for a long time and had watched her train before; he enjoys that almost carefree look she always has when she trains with everybody. They are like her real family. He knew she went down another floor to the pool that only her family and her family's closest friends.

**Ahhhh!:) I didn't know when to stop so I just cut it off right there. It seemed like a good spot I hope. I would love reviews, and help that would be great, other than that I don't know what else. Oh Yeah! I also don't know when my next chapter will come out because this isn't my computer, my computer had a hard disk problem still! After sooo long :/ but this is good, just need to be faster in writing and fixing the story... Well bye bye! That's one chapter so far (sigh). Well can't wait for the next and I really hope you liked it, im not much of a writer I just like to write down whatever ideas I get and if it works out then….GREAT! haha byeeeee! Once again I do NOT own anything except for the characters like Arashu and many others I haven't made up yet but I will be sure to mention this in all of the chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just this story and my made up characters! I wish I owned it though because I love this anime! Ha-ha! Well I think it's been going good so far. I thought it was kind of dragging on in that last chapter but I said I will fix it I just don't know when. Well, let's begin the story, shall we! **

**Oishi-** "Where is Ryuzaki- san?"

**Fuji-** "Saa, she disappeared."

**Arashu-** "Heh! So what do you think about her now? Bad ass right? She's a lot different than all of you think."

**Momo-** "Yeah, why did she pretend to be someone else though?"

**Arashu-** "When she had gotten back from the United States people knew who she was and avoided her. She was just fine with that but her father didn't like that. He wanted her to live a normal happy life. So because of that, her father gave her a challenge, and Sakuno with her attitude took the challenge, without thinking of what he was really hoping what would happen. He figured that she wouldn't beat the challenge and said she would probably attract 5 people to be her friends. He was wrong, obviously. He didn't know what she was really like. She could act like anything and pull it off, so to show off in front of her dad, she made your whole school hers."

**Inui-** "What do you mean?"

**Arashu-**"She's friends with the entire school. Basically, she's the Queen Bee there. She can turn everyone against all of you, even your most loyal fan girls. She would make everyone despise you, and do exactly what they had done to other girls who tried to confess to all of you, except HARSHER, all on her one single command to take you down, ruin your lives, and then you would regret what all of you had done to her. Frankly, I really don't know why she hasn't ordered that yet but oh well, it's her decision."

**Eiji- ** "SCARY! NYAA!"

**Arashu-** "It's not scary it's AWESOME! Well, not for anybody on her bad side."

**Inui-** "What about those fan girl attacks at the beginning of the year?"

**Arashu-** "Heh! It was a part of her plan to become the others friends first, when the fan girls were outcasts, she helped them and then they became her friends."

**Fuji-** "Why would they ignore her if they are her friends?"

**Arashu-** "Since she is the Queen Bee, they wouldn't dare. Not everyone ignored her though. The ones she gave her permission to approach her would hold back but still talk to her and hang out with her when you, her other friends, were annoying her. You know, someone new."

**Eiji**- "Wow! She can almost rival Fujiko's sadistic side nya!"

**Arashu-** "No, not even close she is a lot more sadistic than Fuji- san, like off the Charts sadistic! She just had to cut it down to a minimal, just enough to be able to keep normal people's friendship and gain the friendship of the crazy fan girls."

By now, Sakuno is out of the pool and has been looking for Arashu. When she goes upstairs to check the rooms, she hears them when they say "what about those fan girl attacks….?" Sakuno reaches the door and turns the knob. She opens it and finds everybody she would rather never see again in that room. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when she saw them.

**Sakuno- **"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE ARASHU? YOU KNOW HOW I FELL ABOUT THEM, SO WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE….HMMMMM."

Everybody flinched at the way Sakuno sounded, even Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, and Sumire. All, except Arashu had backed away into a corner.

**Arashu-** "W-w-w-wel-l, I-I-I-I w-was w-warning them on w-w-what n-not t-to d-do and h-how s-smart y-you are and g-great! t-t-they didn't b-b-believe m-m-me, so I took t-them h-here to show t-them w-what you can do, Hime-sama!"

**Sakuno**- "Geez, aren't YOU the adult here? Why are you stuttering so much?"

**Arashu**- "Because you are my Hime-sama, I am v-very intimidated by y-your greatness!"

**Sakuno-** "You are annoying. I am NOT your Hime, I am your boss, and why do you care whether they know what I can do, what I am, etc. Hmmm, cause I definitely couldn't care less. They are DEAD to me. Now tell me, do you wish to be on my bad side too? HMMMM?"

**Arashu**- "NO! Him-m-BOSS!"

**Sakuno-** "Good, don't talk to them again. If I find out you have contacted ANY one of them here, I will personally beat you to death. GOT IT?"

**Arashu**- "YES, BOSS!"

**Sakuno-** "Good, my driver is out front, he knows where to drop all of you off at so leave….NOW!"

**Tezuka**- "Where do you get off at telling us what to do like we are your slaves? We aren't.

**Sakuno**- "Well, TEZUKA, you ARE on MY property and I can KILL YOU, TORTURE YOU, do WHATEVER the HELL I WANT! Now do YOU understand?"

**Tezuka**- "This isn't YOUR property, it's your fathers."

**Sakuno**- "Well, TEZUKA, this ISNT my father's property, it's MY property and everything here is what I bought. SO I CAN DO WHATEVER the HELL I PLEASE. Now, you have 10 seconds to run before I have my people capture you, for intruding on my property. They will tie you up and I will do the honors of beating you to nothing. Got it?"

Everyone gulped in fear, when she started counting down. They bolted out, even Sumire. Sakuno then turned to Arashu and told him to start packing his things, the house was ready and his job at being the father would start tomorrow.

**AT THE HOUSE:**

**Arashu-** "Damn, this house isn't a house, it's a freaking MANSION!"

**Sakuno**- "Would you calm down? It's annoying, this is only a house to my father and he thinks I'd suffocate here if it was smaller, so he built this one for me and kept it on reserve."

**Arashu**- "Only a reserved house? SMALL?" How big is your father's house?

**Sakuno**- "You are his friend, you've been there before right?"

**Arashu-** "No I've known you father for a while but we only ever talked when he came to Europe. When I came here, he has always been busy so I never had to chance of even know where his house is."

**Sakuno**- "It's 8 of these houses put together, Che it's more like a castle than a mansion."

**Arashu**- "W-W-WHAT?"

**Sakuno-** "Just shut up and make this house homier, get settled, you'll be going to school with me. Oh and DON'T MESS UP."

**Arashu**- "Y-Y-Y-YESS! B-B-BOSS!" When she walked away, he gave a huge sigh as he looked around in amazement. There was this sort of cold feeling to the house though. It was like it was unhappy, not lively at all.

**Sakuno**- "Oh yeah Arashu, the maids, butlers, chefs, gardeners, and everybody else will be here too so you won't get lonely. They will also be living here."

**Arashu-** "Okay, I will make sure to help them get settled."

**Sakuno**- "No need, they have been here before, getting everything ready ever since 5 years ago, when it was finished. They know where to go, where they are staying, and their jobs. They know what they are doing."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**Arashu-** "You ready, Boss?"

**Sakuno**- "Bring me my coffee on the table, bring my bag while you are at it and let's go."

**Arashu**- "HAI!" **IN THE CAR: **

**Arashu-** "Hey Boss?"

**Sakuno-** "Hm?"

**Arashu-** "What school are you attending?"

**Sakuno- **"Rikkaidai."

**Arashu-** "W-w-what? W-w-why not Hyotei? I mean it's the next best choice!"

**Sakuno-** "Lower your voice. At Hyotei, there is a snob who calls himself ore-sama and he annoys me."

**Arashu-** "Who is this guy boss?"

**Sakuno**- "His name is Atobe Keigo, the son of my father's partner, or at least one of them, he is one of the rich but not the richest or snobbiest but he just annoys me more by how he treats people and how he acts."

**Arashu-** "Got it boss! Oh we're here."

**Sakuno-** "You know what to do, don't mess it up and DIFINITELY DO NOT EMBARRASS ME."

**Arashu-** "G-g-got i-it b-b-bos-s!" **AT THE SCHOOL:**

**Principal Takemoto**- "We definitely love you have chosen our school to attend Ms. Ryuzaki! Now, please excuse us to talk alone, you can explore the school if you wish."

**Sakuno-** "Yes, oh and instead of the girls' tennis club, may I practice in the boys' tennis club?"

**Principal Takemoto**- "Well we would have to discuss about that with the coach and the team captain. If they agree, we will then test you and if you pass you may join the club."

**Sakuno-** "Okay, I will be at the tennis courts when you are done, during that time I will look around. Father has my number if you cannot find me. Just call and I will meet up with you."

**Principal Takemoto**- "Great! I will make sure to do that." **AROUND THE SCHOOL:**

**Sakuno****-** Hmm this is big, but easy to get around. I see the tennis courts, maybe I'll check them o… "Oomph! ITTAI!"

**Jackal-** "Gomen ne, we didn't expect anyone to be here this early."

**Marui**- " Man, my cake is ruined now! Look what you did you twerp!"

**Sakuno-** "Look what I did! Look what you did! Cake is all over me now and it's YOUR fault! I'm not a twerp either!"

**Principal Takemoto**- "W-what's going on here? Ms. Ryuzaki, are you all right? They didn't hurt you right? Oh and look at your uniform it's ruined!"

**Sakuno-** "I'm alright Mr. Takemoto, father. I only got a little scratched up."

**Marui-** "Well, now that that's taken care of we've got to go! Gomenasai, for ruining your uniform!"

**Arashu**- "STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT? Mr. Takemoto, we might have to choose a different school if this is how your students do and act. They will have a bad influence on my only daughter!"

**Principal Takemoto**- "I'm truly sorry! Marui Bunta, Jackal, and Kirihara will get a punishment, I promise you that!"

**Arashu-** "Good, now I must leave. Will you please lend my daughter a new uniform or shall she be able to wear her own spare clothes for today?"

**Principal Takemoto**- "It is up to her, but I will provide a second uniform."

**Sakuno- **"Ok then, I am going to go change. Bye father!"

**I like the end of this story the most, when Sakuno finally meets up with some of the players and her attitude toward them. She was proud of Arashu when he was making sure they get a harsh punishment! After all, who would want to lose such an important person's daughter in their school, especially one that can benefit them greatly, if treated right. Ha-ha, she sure was taking advantage of that. Well, once again I do not own anything but the story itself and my made up characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I only own the characters and the story I made up. I will keep continuing this story so don't worry about that. I hope you like it! :) **

**AT THE BOYS TENNIS CLUB:**

**Coach**- "Yukimura-san, please come here."

**Yukimura**- "Yes coach?"

**Coach-** "We were wondering if you would like to train a new student, if you say yes, we will first have to test her alright?"

**Yukimura**- "I don't mind"

**Principal Takemoto- "**Good, now, what do you say coach?"

**Coach-** "Sure"

**Principal Takemoto**- "Ms. Ryuzaki, please start warming up please."

**Sakuno**- "Hai."

**Coach-** "The new transfer student is a girl?"

**Principal Takemoto**- "Hai, please take care of her, now I must go. Ja ne."

**INSIDE THE TENNIS COURTS TRAINING AREA:**

**Kirihara**- "What's a girl doing here?"

**Jackal**- "Don't know, but she looks familiar."

**Kirihara-** "Yeah I agree."

**Marui**- "Oh yeah! She's from this morning, the klutzy twerp!"

**Kirihara**- "Oh yeah, her father's a prick. He made us get punished by Yukimura-Buchou just because of her bumping into us!"

**Tomohiro and Shiro-** "Whoa, who's that chick she totally HOT!"

**Sanada-** "Tomohiro and Shiro run 10 laps now!"

**Sakuno-** "Che perverts, too bad I have to act indifferent." **10 MINUTES LATER:**

**Sakuno-** "Okay, Coach I'm warmed up."

**Coach**- "You didn't run 10 laps, you are not yet warmed up."

**Sakuno**- "Che, asshole!" **10 LAPS LATER:**

**Sakuno-** "Ok I'm ready now."

**Coach-** "Good. Atsuo!"

**Atsuo**- "Yes coach?"

**Coach-** "You are to play a game with Ms. Ryuzaki. "

**Atsuo**- "Yes coach." **IN THE COURT:**

**Atsuo**- "Which?"

**Sakuno**- "Smooth."

**Atsuo-"**You serve first"

**Shigeo**- "Che, this girl can't do anything."

Heh, this'll be easy! I can see he already doubts I can't beat him. **6 GAMES LATER:**

**Referee-** "6-0 Ryuzaki wins!"

**Coach**- "Alright Ms. Ryuzaki, do you need a break?"

**Sakuno**- "No."

After Sakuno had beat the three top best players that aren't regulars in a 6-0 game without even using any of her real moves everybody is shocked. It looked like it wasn't even hard for her to get a love game each and every time!

**Coach**- "Well those are our 3 top best players that aren't regulars; you are officially in the boys' tennis club. Do you want to play against one of the regulars?"

**Sakuno-** "Yes. All of them please."

**Coach-** "You'd be tired out after the first regular, you might not even win."

**Sakuno**- "I'll win and I won't get tired."

**Coach**- "Ok, then. All regulars assemble! Alright now regulars, Ms. Ryuzaki wishes to play all of you before school starts. Make it fast."

**Sakuno-** "You sound as if I'm the one that's going to lose Coach."

Everybody looked at me as I smirked and walked inside the court I had been using for all the other games. As they watched me walking away to the court, Renji started muttering and said "interesting data." After all of the games, I had beaten all of them in a 6-0, with all of them surprised, as it had only been 20 minutes.

**Coach**- "Well done, Ms. Ryuzaki! You are on the regular's team now!"

**Sakuno-** "Arigatou Coach."

**Coach-** "Well, I'll be elsewhere while you acquaint yourselves with the rest of the team. Your regulars jacket should be ready to be picked up next week."

**Sakuno**- "Hai, Coach."

**Yagyuu-** "So, what's your play style?"

**Sakuno-** "I don't know, every opponent I have I recognize their play style by how they act and do whatever style they can't beat or doesn't have enough time to defeat but if its someone I can't beat by doing that id play the style I made up."

**Niou**- "Wait, you made up one?"

**Sakuno-** "Yeah made up, I build up your stress until you start freezing up and can't move any part of your body. By the time the set is done you entire body is frozen and your mind shuts down, like you are asleep but you are experiencing a nightmare over and over again. You won't move or wake up though, at least until I stick you with a needle in certain areas around the body."

**Kirihara-** "Why and how could that happen? It doesn't make sense. What happens after you have done that? How do they react? Can you please show us that style now?"

**Sakuno-** "No."

**Niou**- "Why?"

**Sakuno**- "Class will start in a little while, I still need to get changed, and so do you."

**Kirihara**- "Oh right! We have class! Hurry!" **IN THE 3-1A CLASS:**

**Ms. Akane**- "Alright class! We have a new student today! Please welcome her with open arms! Now Ms. Ryuzaki, please stand up and introduce yourself."

**Sakuno-** "Hai. Konnichiwa, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno! Please take care of me!"

**Everybody**- "Konnichiwa! Ryuzaki- san!"

**Ms. Akane-** "Alright now, Ms. Ryuzaki, you may sit next to Makoto- san. Makoto-san please raise your hand."

**Sakuno-** "Hai."

**Ms. Akane**- "Okay now on with the today's lesson." **AT LUNCH:**

**Makoto-** "Ryuzaki- san! Ohayou!"

**Sakuno-** "Ohayou Makoto- san!"

**Makoto**- "So I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me."

**Sakuno**- "Fine with me, where are we going to sit?"

**Makoto-** "Over here, come on!"

When we got to our table other people came over and sat down with us, I heard them talking about me as I was walking away to get my food. When I got back a few girls and guys were surrounding the table. When I was nearing it I heard them bullying them, and then started talking about me again. I was really getting sick of people talking about me and bullying my new victims. I had seen one girl grab Makoto's food and shove in her face when she just sat there and did nothing, just continued doing what she always did. I got even more pissed off when they pushed her off her seat, making her hit her head on a chair.

**Sakuno-** "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to my friend?"

**Dai-** "Well looky here! The geeks got a new friend to help her! Too bad she can't do anything about it. Tell you what, since your hot I'll let you go this one time. If you ever try playing the hero again, I won't be so nice."

**Sakuno-** "YOU'RE going to let ME go? Heh, well you wouldn't be able to stand when I get done with you. Ha-ha I can't wait to hear you scream you SON OF A BITCH."

**Dai-** "Looks like your hot AND spunky but are you going to be able to back up your words you SLUT!"

**Makoto**- "It's alright Ryuzaki- san, I'm fine!"

**Sakuno**- "Makoto-san, what part of you is fine? You are bleeding from your head, scratched up and there's food all over you."

**Dai-** "Why don't we finish this somewhere else huh? I want to eat in peace while there's still time to."

**Sakuno**- "Che, punk ass! Why not finish this here so everybody can see me beat the living shit out of you, or are you too scared you'll get busted and kicked out?"

**Dai**- "It won't just be me who get kicked out; you'll get kicked out too!"

**Sakuno**- "Ha-ha! Well, we'll just see about that."

The other people in the group pushed away tables and the people formed a circle around us. By then, the girl and boys' tennis regulars were circled around too but in the back. They don't know who's fighting at all. I was circling around the group as they rushed up to me trying to punch me. I easily dodged it and I kept kicking and punching making them fly across the room when they got up I ended up knocking all of them out by hitting their pressure points.

**Sakuno**- "Makoto- san do you think he deserves more of a beating or not Makoto- san?"

**Makoto-** "That's good enough."

**Sakuno**- "Mmkay! Let's get you cleaned up and he'll buy you more food."

**Makoto-** "Mmkay!"

I grabbed the leader's money and whispered in his ear "Don't tell anyone who did this to you and spread the word to everybody here. NOW." I walked away with my group when the regulars found the group on the floor with bloody and bashed faces holding on to where they had gotten kicked on or around the balls.

**Yukimura-** "Hey, who did this?"

**Hisoka-** "Hmm, I think it was the tra"…

**Dai-** "SHUT UP! It was nobody. Me and my group did this to each other when we fought."

**Yukimura-** "Hey Renji, who do you think did this? Oh yeah, do you have anything on Ryuzaki- san?"

**Renji-** "No I don't have any idea who did this. I just have the information Inui gave me earlier. When I went to the school's files for her, there was only the information on what Inui already gave me. Inui nor the school, has her house location, phone number, or birthday or anything just that her grades, and they weren't that good."

**Yukimura-** "We can find that out from her, no worries. Arigatou."

**Renji-** "Don't you think that it's weird though? I mean, this is Inui we are talking about. To not have so much as that much information and some of it was wrong, judging from my information I configured about her and compared with his information, it is severely lacking a lot of information."

**Yukimura-** "I agree with you, but there is nothing we can do. We just have to rely on you to get the information. That is, if you are willing to. "

**Renji**- "It would be my pleasure."

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL! I only own the characters and the story I made up.**

**I really like writing but it can suck sometimes and I HOPE it hasn't yet. Well until next time! Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT ANYTHING AT ALL. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY THAT I MADE UP. ****I will be continuing this story i just need to think up the rest of the story first. Sorry for the lack of detail, i will be sue to fix that when I finally have my computer fixed. **

**AFTER**** SCHOOL; BOYS' TENNIS CLUB:**

**Yukimura-** "Ryuzaki- san, Ohayou!"

**Sakuno-** "Ohayou Yukimura- Buchou."

**Yukimura**- "So, how was your first day at school here so far?"

**Sakuno**- "Just fine, I had no trouble at all." I started walking away to start my stretching alone but Yukimura ended up going with me as I was walking to a deserted spot. Yukimura started clearing his throat and coughing a little.

**Sakuno-** "What is it? You're obviously hinting that you want to ask me something or tell me something."

**Yukimura**- "I do, but let's let Renji ask some questions. Renji."

**Renj-** "Ohayou, Ryuzaki- san. I will ask some questions now; will you be willing to answer them truthfully?"

**Sakuno**- "Hai I'll try my best but if I don't want to answer, I won't."

**Renji-** "Hai, when is your birthday?"

**Sakuno**- "How is that relevant?"

**Yukimura**- "Please answer."

**Sakuno**- "Pick a date and that'll be my new birthday."

**Yukimura**- "Ryuzaki- san please answer, we only want to know when to celebrate your birthday."

**Coach**- "Get back to practicing! You are slacking over there!"

**Sakuno- **"Yes coach!"

**Yukimura**- "Ryuzaki- san if you won't tell us how can we find out your birthday?"

**Sakuno-** "My father can tell you."

**Renji**- "When will we meet your father and where?"

**Sakuno**- "Ha-ha! Only when you come over to my house and ask him. That's if he approves of you to get through the gate."

**Yukimura-** "Arigatou and where is your house?"

**Sakuno-** Yukimura-Buchou, you have to find out yourselves, if you can." **AFTER TENNIS PRACTICE:**

When I got dressed into some other clothes I went to the dancing club space and found Makoto practicing with her partner on a dance. I was about to leave when it looked like she was having trouble doing a move. I snuck in and ending up watching, observing their every move. When I saw they couldn't get a move right even if they had tried over and over again, they still couldn't and that's when I interrupted.

**Makoto**- "AHHHHHHH! Ryuzaki- san, it's you! You scared me!"

**Sakuno-** "Gomen, gomen. Can I help with that move you were doing?"

**Makoto**- "Sure, don't feel embarrassed if you fall, I've been falling every time. I don't know what's going wrong!"

**Sakuno**- "I'm going to test out everything that you have been doing, see for myself what needs to be fixed."

**Makoto**- "O-okay…"

**Sakuno-** "Let's start."

I ran up to Makoto's partner when the music started. He spun me around the front and when I was coming back around, I fell.

**Sakuno-** "Okay, I know the problem now. You are gripping Makoto's body wrong when you bring her back around. You need to hold onto her side and hop, not the arm and the thigh, okay? Let's try it out. Makoto, get ready. Makoto's partner, I will tell you when to change your grip on her."

**Makoto-** "Got it!"** Partner**- "Arigatou!"

**Sakuno**- "No problem."

**Makoto**- "Ano….may I call you Sakuno- Chan?"

**Sakuno-** "Huh? Yeah, sure. I'll call you Makoto- Chan as well."

After 5 more tries they got the move down and able to do it without the instruction. Makoto and her partner decided it was time that they stop and go home.

**Sakuno**- "Do you mind if I stay here and do something? I'll lock up for you."

**Makoto**- "Hai! Arigatou Sakuno- Chan for all of your help earlier! I owe you one! Ja ne!"

**Sakuno**- "Ja ne."

After they had left, I turned on the music player not minding whatever song was in it. It turned out to be a bally type of song so I danced like one. I stayed for 2 hours then locked up the studio. I then went to the skating rink and just went in the free skate. I stayed there for 1 hour and left. I ordered Arashu to just leave without me after tennis practice was over so I didn't have to worry about that. I decided to walk to my house. When I left the premises of the school I had a feeling I was being followed so I when I saw some shadows moving I smirked. When I turned a corner I jumped over the fence without a sound and waited. When I knew they had passed I jumped back over and saw the regulars looking for me.

**Sakuno-** "I hate being stalked you know, its annoying."

**Kirihara, Niou, Marui-** "AHHHHH! DON'T DO THAT!"

**Sakuno**- "Hahaha I couldn't help it. I thought you were some perverts, or rapists, or a killer following me. When I found out it was you guys, I wanted some revenge. Is that so bad?"

I looked at them innocently to make them feel guilty and it worked for some of them but the rest just blushed and looked away.

**Sakuno-** "But seriously if I didn't recognize you, I would've beaten you to death like all the others who tried to kidnap me."

**Kirihara, Niou, Marui-** "WHAT!"

**Sakuno-** "So you were trying to figure out where I live to ask when my birthday was…. You should've been hiding better and quieter."

**Kirihara**- "We wouldn't be doing this if you would just tell us what we want to know! It would make things easier!"

**Sakuno-** "But isn't it fun? Getting to play the little detective for a little while."

**Sanada, Renji, Yukimura**- "No, and by the way, I hope you know our tennis practice is hard and for you to do dancing, and ice skating after tennis practice, you will not be able to practice properly. In other words, you will be unable to continue as your body will be tired out."

**Sakuno-** "Heh, you think so? I don't, I've had a lot worse."

**Kiriahara, Niou, Marui-** "What are you talking about? Nobody can stand after a whole week of all of that, every single day for that long!"

**Sakuno**- "Your already underestimating me when I beat all of you with a 6-0 game in one practice this morning, without even breaking a sweat and then practicing again after school, without a sweat."

Sanada came over to slap me but I ended up dodging it instead.

**Sakuno-** "You have to do much better than THAT Sanada- SEMPAI."

**Yukimura, Yagyuu, Jackal**- "Ryuzaki-san please don't egg him on anymore. He might hurt you severly."

The next second Sanada came out with a katana unsheathed and lunged at me. I sidestepped him at the right time and took his katana away before he could attack again.

**Sakuno-** "This katana is in good shape. I see you live in a traditional house with a dojo in it, nice!"

**Sanada-** "Thanks, now give me the katana back. NOW."

**Sakuno-** "I'll give it back tomorrow. I don't trust you right now. I might piss you off more and you'll just try to kill me again."

**Sanada-** "No, it belongs to the family. If it's not there in the morning, things wont be good for me."

**Sakuno**- "You don't have to worry sempai, when it's the morning everything will be just as it should, nothing missing."

**Sanada-** "You don't know where I live."

**Sakuno**- "I know where you live, don't worry; it'll be there before anybody from your family wakes up, even you."

**Sanada**- "How is that possible, you wouldn't be able to get inside? Before you even get to the front door the alarm would go off, signaling the police and waking EVERYBODY up.

**Sakuno-** "Relax sempai, it'll be there, I have everything under control…So are you guys going to keep following me until I go home?"

**Everybody-** "Yes."

**Sakuno**- "Then I think I am in the mood to shop and go partying. You guys can follow."

I went to the nearest lingerie and tried on a lot of possible things for the night. The regulars were all blushing as they followed me around, and as I kept asking them which one would be better. Some couldn't handle so they just left to wait outside. Soon after the first left, everyone left to go outside when I told them to give their opinion with me wearing it. I mentally laughed at their childlike reactions. After, I went to the most expensive but beautiful place for a partying dress. I chose a Hitched Chiffon Bubble Hem Cocktail dress and left. I called for my driver and everyone entered the hummer limo. I changed in the back while the regulars sat in the middle of the hummer limo. I put my hair all the way down and put on a little make up. I made him drive me to my usual club. That was when they gave up. I told my driver to give them a ride to their houses and was about to get out of the limo until they held me back. They said they wouldn't let me go into such a dangerous place. I played a long and neared the door. I signaled my driver to lock the doors right after I get out. The next moment went smooth as I jumped out and shut the door. The last I saw of them they were shouting out the back window but I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but I could guess what though.

**I will fix things and add more detail to the story so you would be able to picture like I have. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHNG AT ALL. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY I MADE UP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I only own the characters and this story that I made up****. Well I hope you like this part, you finally meet new people from Sakuno's past or should I say Yukiko. I will still refer to Sakuno as Sakuno but when the new characters have arrived they will say Yukiko. Hope you like it but it doesn't look good for that Hotaka guy though, too bad though since he deserved it. He was worse than a lot of people, he kills without any feeling, not caring about anything but money, sex, money, women, oh and did I mention money? That is how terrible he is. He might look innocent or just the regular bad guy but he is much worse, he deserved what he got. Remember the part about how he was a pest, he was a pest for the government and for yakuza too. **

This was my usual club to visit when I was ever in the area but I haven't been here lately. After all I owned this place but it seems that somebody took it over from me, acting like they are the real owner, figuring it was safe there since the owner never shows. What a load of crap. That was enough to piss me off, since I couldn't go home until they were gone I decided to chase them away and fix the problem at the club. When I tried to get in, the bodyguard wouldn't let me in so I just got rid of him. I stormed to the second floor of the place to the master room. There was a group of guy's and some girls on their laps like they are the shit._ Sluts. _

**Sakuno- **"Get the hell out of my club. NOW."

**Hotaka-** "Fuck off. This is my club bitch. Boy's why don't you teach her a lesson."

I took out the gun that was strapped under my short dress. I shot the first person who tried to "teach me a lesson" in the head.

**Hotaka, girls**- "HOLY SHIT!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "OH MY GOD! HE"S DEAD!"

I shot everybody else in the room in the head to make it quick but not the so called "owner."

**Sakuno**- "Now how should I deal with you? I know exactly what I want to do."

I knocked him out and called in some people, some old friends from the yakuza I control. I didn't need to worry about the people downstairs in the club because the room was sound proof; actually everything was either bullet proof or sound proof. I heard banging on the door so I let them in.

**Masashi**- "Yo! I haven't seen you in forever, _Sakuno. _HolySHI…these are DEAD people!"

**Sakuno**- "Shut up."

**Katsumi-** "I like the sound of your new name; it fits you when you're quiet and calm."

**Sakuno**- "Yeah yeah."

**Yutaka**- "How can you be so calm to just step over them like they aren't even there!"

**Sakuno**- "He's used to it."

**Yasushi-** "No, I just prefer to admire you, Hime instead of them…. Long time no see Yukiko."

**Isamu-** "Yukiko, what the hell is this?"

**Sakuno-** "Well, these people thought that they should take over my favorite club in this area; they told me to fuck off and thought that they would "teach me a lesson." All of you know that I do NOT tolerate those kinds of people."

**Tamotsu-** "So what did you need us for?"

**Sakuno-** "Dispose of the bodies and follow me."

**Everybody-** "Got it, boss."

When everything was cleaned and disposed of they followed me into a hallway heading down two stairs.

**Masashi-** "Wasn't this place only 2 stories why is there three?"

**Ryuu**- "Basement dumbass!"

**Sakuno**- "No, that's not it, just follow me and shut up."

I led them into an elevator while carrying Hotaka. I recognized him now but im sure he doesn't recognize me. Doesn't matter to me though, I would just get rewarded for getting rid of a pest anyway. The elevator went down fast, not slow like in a hotel. We went all the way down the 5th to the last level out of 100 levels.

**Kei-** "Holy! I did not know this was here."

**Sakuno**- "Nobody but me is alive; I am the one that built this place."

**Sadao**- "But you've had to have help right? It would take too long."

**Sakuno-** "Ha-ha yeah I did but when it was done, my father killed them."

**Everybody-** "Oh….." Everybody sweat dropped when that was added in.

**Sakuno**- "Here we are, tie him up…Here"

I handed him Hotaka and watched as he tied Hotaka's hands and feet and lifted him onto a hook to hold him.

**Sakuno**- "Good that is all. Thank you. Follow me I will bring you somewhere where you can hang out."

I led them back to the elevator, and as they were piling in I put in the level to bring them in.

**Sakuno-** "When you get there just walk out and you are there."

When I got back to the room I threw cold then HOT water on him. He woke up immediately.

**Sakuno**- "You're finally awake. Let's get back to the topic I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you TRY to take my club, claiming it yours?"

**Hotaka**- "I was told to."

**Sakuno**- "Why?"

**Hotaka**- "…."

**Sakuno**- "I am a VERY impatient person, I don't like to keep waiting and if you won't say I will just have to make you."

I started my process of torment. I got out a torch and lit up poker. At first I only burned him with the poker but as he kept talking after I didn't need to any more but then he stopped talking. I continued on this time I cut him in shallow slices. He still didn't talk so I got the poker out and plunged it in his legs, arms, anywhere that isn't vital until it reached the other side. Next I broke every bone in his hand then arms in more than one place then I broke one of his legs. As he screamed, I smirked as I finally got what I wanted. He spilled everything and begged me to let him go. Since it had been awhile and I liked the feeling I tormented him more. As he was almost dead and hardly any more fun I took out the katana Sanada tried to kill me with and cut his rope. When he fell he snapped his neck and he died a moment later.

I went up to the floor after the mess was taken care of. When I went up to the room my friends were at I saw them puking into something with a huge screen showing the area where I had just recently tortured Hotaka. I saw Katsumi kneeling down covering his ears, shaking uncontrollable. I also saw Takeo just standing there, clenching and unclenching his fists, it looked like he was trying to hold back from doing anything that the others were doing.

**Sakuno**- "Heh, couldn't handle it? Thought so, why were you watching if you couldn't take it?"

**Tadashi**- "We didn't know how to shut it off and where ever we turned on a screen it would show the same thing. We couldn't look away when we heard him scream for his life….how could you do that so easily?"

**Sakuno-** "What if I said I don't need to answer anything you asked me just now? Because I don't want to."

**Ryo-** "What happened to you? You didn't used to be that way."

**Sakuno-** "I've always been this way in some way, it just became more noticeable. I know I've changed a lot, but I had to do what I needed to do in order to stay alive. I needed to be stronger, not just smart. Sometimes there isn't a hero who can save people's lives, and change them for the better. There is only you, nobody else. If you are incapable of protecting yourself, then you are already dead. I learned that…. it would be smart, if you do too."

I left them when I turned the screen back to normal. I needed to do something before dawn broke out. I took my car and left to return the katana. When I reached the house, all of the lights were out. I knew better though someone was in the dojo, I knew it was Sanada. He would never entrust me to take care of anything when he didn't even know me and I was a pain in the ass, as I have heard some people put it like that. I went to the dojo and spotted the sheath. I went in, grabbed it and left. When I went into the main house I saw an empty place holder for a katana. Heh, figured he would grab the closest thing to him when he's that angry. _At least give me a challenge (sigh). _I put it there and left. I went back to the club and checked on everybody. I showed them their rooms they will stay in.

**Sakuno-** "Everybody else from the group will arrive tomorrow. You may grab all of you stuff that you need tomorrow after I have given you a pass to get in and out of this building. Good night, I will see you tomorrow….and I'm sorry…..for everything."

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Only the characters and this story that I made up. I will edit this story so don't worry about that and maybe rewrite some parts to make it better. I will definitely continue this story. I will put in more detail so you can get the picture I hope you got with only that much. I am trying to be a better writer so please review so I am able to make it better for the readers! It get's gritty in there for a bit but I hope it's not too much or too little for the people who read this! I didn't like that part but it was put in there any way. Please review but you don't have too! ~Bye-BYE! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING just the characters and this story that I made up.**

When I got home at 3 a.m. after having some drinks, trying to get rid of Hotaka's face out of my mind, I found Arashu asleep on the couch right in front of the door.

**Sakuno-** "Arashu….Arashu…..Arashu wake up. I'm back; you can go to your room."

I pushed him a little and he grabbed me and held on to me. I was on top of him and he was on bottom. _He's so young; I wonder how he met my father._

**Arashu-** "Mmmmm, I missed you Aiko. Where have you bee…Mmmmm. "

_I didn't know he had someone special. Guess that shows just how well I know him. I think I took him away from her though. _I had this ugly feeling at the pit of my stomach, I wished it would stop and a little later it stopped. I was shocked, very shocked. I couldn't believe it. Arashu was kissing me…_He stuck his tongue in… Well I know what I am going to make him do tomorrow._

A few seconds later after I kissed him back he started taking off my dress as our kiss heated up. I pulled away and after a moment he woke up and saw me sitting on top of him right on his junk half naked. I smirked as his expression went from sleepy to extreme shock.

**Sakuno**- "About time you woke up. You suddenly grabbed me when I tried to wake you up and kissed me."

**Arashu**- "I-I-I-I am s-s-s-so s-sorry! Ummm do you think you can get off u-ummm and g-get dressed?"

**Sakuno**- "Mmmmm no actually I don't think I want to. Your soo HARD I just can't help myself but to help you relieve yourself. Aren't I just soo nice?"

During that time I moved my hips making him moan in pleasure. I started unbuttoning his shirt and revealed his toned chest. After i unbuckled his pants…

**Arashu**- "S-s-stop. P-please.."

**Sakuno**- "Please what? What do you want me to do? This or maybe this?"

I kissed him everywhere, nipping his ear and claimed his mouth for my own.

**Arashu-** "N-no t-that i-isss…"

**Sakuno**- "SHHHHHH. I've got everything under control. Don't worry."

I took everything off on me, then him and that's when I heard a doorbell. My eyebrow twitched as I was wondering who the hell interrupted me. I got up when ringing got faster. I checked the gate

**Sakuno**- "Looks like you got lucky tonight. Or not. Depends on how you look at it. But you won't be next time!"

I got dressed as Arashu left upstairs to take a shower. When I opened the gate they rushed in to the door a few minutes later, I was definitely surprised when I saw Renji, Yukimura, Akaya, Hiroshi, Niou, and Jackal at the gate but the shock didn't last long when they reached the door.

**Sakuno-** "What are you doing here?"

**Yukimura**- "You said that to find out where your house is we need to do it ourselves, so Renji put a tracker on you before you left when we had grabbed you. We had lost your signal awhile ago for a period and fell asleep but woke up when we heard a beeping and came here immediately."

**Sakuno-** "Okay, but why at this time, I was about to go to sleep."

**Niou, Akaya, Marui- ** "In your club dress?"

**Sakuno**- "No, this was better than me in a see through robe with only my under wear on."

**Every Regular there**- "o-o-ohhhh u-u-ummm, sorry."

**Sakuno-** "Yeah, so are you done here? I want to sleep."

**Yukimura**- "Do you mind if we stay here? There's a storm outside and our ride just left. It would be dangerous if we go out now."

**Sakuno-** "(Sigh) yeah sure."

**Sakuno-** "Let me show you to your rooms."

**Yukimura and Yagyuu-** "May we use your bathroom? We need to clean up."

**Sakuno-** "There is a bathroom in every room."

**Akaya**- "The house can't be that big."

I went and turned on all of the lights and when they saw it everyone fainted.

**Sakuno-** (Sigh)_Great…. "_WAKE UP!"

**All the regulars there**- "Uhhhhh, where am I?"

**Sakuno**- "At my house, get up and I'll show you to your rooms. There will be extra clothes in your room when you get out of your shower. (WHISTLE!)"

**All the maids**- "Yes, Master! Did you want something?"

Sakuno- "Yes, take them to their rooms, preferably only on the 2nd floor. Bring them extra clothes to put on and clean their uniform for tomorrow."

**All the maids-** "Hai!"

The night went on with everybody going to sleep without a problem, until morning arrived.

**Well I didn't know what to do so I got, well I don't know how I got what I wrote down there but any suggestions to that part would be very much welcomed. ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING only the characters and this story I made up. ****Please please please I really want to make this part good I know that most of it sucked I didn't know what to do so, well I did I just didn't know how to put it in the story. HELP PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not adding in earlier that Arashu is 22 years old, since he is playing the role of her dad; Sakuno had a professional make him look older, like he was 40 years old. He has blue eyes, dark brown hair, 6 feet tall, not too scrawny but not too strong either, just in the middle. I will mention how each new character looks like in every chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF PRINCE OF TENNIS!**** I only own this story and the characters I made up!**

All of the regulars woke up to the sound of rustling feet and glass shattering and yelling. They were surprised out of what they heard but nevertheless, they left the safety of their room to see. They saw bodies lying on the ground and a thin layer of black dust. The further they went down the hallway the more people were lying down unconscious. They had started getting dizzy so they had covered their face with their pajamas. When they neared a corner they had seen all the butlers and maids scurrying around to clean everything up, yelling until everything went silent and Sakuno appeared at the staircase.

**Sakuno-** What the hell is going on here?

**Akio-** M-M-Master! Ummm y-you s-see we were only umm….

**Mitsuru-** This idiot here blew up the lab. Not the one you were working in but 3 doors down. The door was open and the explosion was big enough that in went towards the kitchen and knocked some people unconscious. When they were found everything was lying on the ground and that's when you came in.

**Sakuno**- I see… Was anybody hurt?

**Akio**- No, they are only unconscious and sorry about that. I was only tryi…

**Sakuno-** What were you doing in there in the first place? Nobody but myself and very few other people are allowed in there. That was restricted access.

**Akio-** A-ah, sorry I didn't know. I was cleaning that area and I got curious so I just wanted try something out that's been on my mind… Ummm c-can you s-stop s-staring at me l-like that?

**Sakuno-** (sigh) you really are an idiot. Everyone clean up this mess, and since we have guests make them something to eat as well. The restricted access, nobody who I haven't approved can go in there, the cleaning will be done by myself and the others.

Sakuno just walked away after the orders were given out and decided to take a bath when Marui, Akaya, and Niou fell to the ground when she was nearing the corner, trying to get away.

**Sakuno-** What are you doing?

**Marui, Akaya, and Niou-** U-um Heh we were just…..ah we just hehehehe…. please don't hurt us!

**Sakuno-** Why would I do that?

**Akaya and Marui-** Cause we were spying?

**Yukimura- ** Gomen for intruding on you last night, and thank you. We just woke up and came down here to see what was going on.

**Sakuno**- Yes, I noticed. I see you haven't gotten ready for school yet either. You will be late if you don't get ready now.

**Akaya-** We don't know where our uniforms are.

**Sakuno-** They are hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Breakfast will be ready shortly.

**Akaya- ** A-ah um right. Domo arigatou!

After Sakuno left to go upstairs and finally out of sight, almost all of the maids yelled at Akio and Mitsuru, telling them that they can't speak to the Master like that and kept ranting on until everyone kept coughing to the point that they couldn't get a word in. Akio was the worst one there since he had been the closest. The regulars started to cough as well like the others had been as well. They had dismissed it though, since Inui had said that it was only dust and it would be natural to cough since they had been inhaling it for a while and left to get ready for school. When they had gotten out, the entire place had been cleaned but the coughing still remained. If anything, it had gotten worse but strangely enough Sakuno had not coughed once at all. She had been exposed longer than them so they wondered why she hadn't shown any form of a cough. The maids and butlers had stepped aside and Sakuno led the way to the dining room. The table had a buffet set up for them that made all of the regulars drool. They were also trying to figure out who Sakuno is. Wondering who her father is, where did he work, what company is he in charge of, where was he since he wasn't there, and plenty of other questions.

**Niou**- So….this is your house. Pretty big for one family wouldn't you think so?

**Sakuno-** No, not at all since it's not just me and my family living here. Everyone working here lives here as well so it doesn't seem so lonely if you know that they are around here somewhere.

**Yukimura-** O-oh, I see. This breakfast is delicious Ryuzaki- san.

**Marui-** Yeah I know! I can't believe that you get to eat delicious food like this every day for every meal and in this awesome house! Makes me SUPER jealous!

**Sakuno****-** I don't.

**Marui- ** Huh?

**Sakuno- ** Ah, nothing. We should get going once all of you are done with your breakfast. It took a while this morning due to the accident. We might be late.

**Akaya, Marui and Niou-** School wouldn't start for a while, I'm sure we have enough time left to make it.

**Sakuno**- We have morning practice starting in 10 minutes.

**Akaya and Marui-** What? Why didn't you say so sooner!

**Sakuno-** It is not my fault. It is your fault for forgetting even though we have morning practice every day. How it is even possible that you forgot is a wonder to me.

**Akaya and Marui-** Oh right! Hehehehe Gomen.

**Yukimura-** Well, we should start going now, since everyone is finished.

**Regulars present-** Hai.

Everyone piled into the limousine and when they were almost outside the perimeters of the mansion a butler was running towards the limo with a maid very close behind, screaming for them to stop.

**Maid and Butler-** Master! Wait! MAAASSSTTEEERR!

**Sakuno**- Stop the car.

**Akaya, Marui, Yagyuu- **Eh? Why? Did you forget something?

**Iwao-** Can't you hear them screaming?

**All regulars present-** Who are you talking about?

**Iwao-** Look through the window behind you.

**Akaya, Marui and Niou**- EHHHHHH? They are so far away! How could you hear them?

**Iwao-** Master is…..different. Don't compare her to the likes of yourself. You…

**Sakuno-** Iwao. Enough.

**Iwao-** A-ah yes master.

**Sakuno-** Sorry about that.

**Akaya, Marui and Niou-** No, it's fine!

**Yanagi-** I am curious as to know why he said that though.

**Sakuno**- Nothing, he just meant it by how you and I live. That is all.

**Yanagi-** What did he mean by your different?

**Sakuno-** Nothing really, he only meant by how I was raised. It was a bit overwhelming.

**Yanagi-** How so?

**Sakuno-** You sure are being nosy.

**Yukimura-** We just want to know more about our new favorite kohai. You seem to be a little too mysterious. We know that we had met you before but you've changed and now we are even more curious.

**Sakuno-** I've changed huh. Would it be a good or bad change?

**Yukimura-** Not sure yet. Are you willing to let us know more?

**Sakuno-** Not sure yet. For now, I don't mind the attention.

(pant! Pant!) Thank you master for stopping (cough! Cough!)And waiting for us. I know you would be in trouble if you are late yet you (COUGH! COUGH!)…..stayed.

**Sakuno-** What is it that you had to run all the way here for?

**Maid**- After you left, your father called. He left you a message. After that the company called. Here is the schedule the company faxed over for you.

**Sakuno-** What had father wanted?

**Butler**- He said that since you are going to be gone for a long time starting tomorrow, he wants to spend all day together today. He said that there is an important matter that he needs to talk to you about. He has excused you from school.

**Sakuno-** Thank you. I am glad to have such a capable maid and butler who can actually take my father's criticism so well to actually listen to what he has to say.

**Maid, Butler-** Thank you Master! It was really nothing. We would do anything for you especially since you had done so much for us.

**Sakuno-** It seems that your ride back has come. We must get going now. Ja ne!

**Maid, Butler-** Have a safe trip Master!

Sakuno rolled up her window and when she had looked over at the regulars, they were avoiding eye contact and looked as if they were holding their breath. She was wondering what they were looking at when she looked down and found that the seat was ripped back. She was surprised as well because she didn't even notice what she had been doing the entire time. Sakuno loosened her grip on the seat and examined her hand. It was bleeding from the metal that had broken when it snapped but she just ended up ripping a piece of clothing from her bag and wrapped it.

**Sakuno**_- Looks like just the mention of father annoyed me, oh well. _

**Yukimura-** Um Ryuzaki-san are you angry or upset about something?

**Sakuno**- No, why do you ask?

**Jackal-** Because of the seat?

**Sakuno**- No I just heard something unpleasant. Just the thought of it annoys me.

**All regulars present-** Oh um okay…

**Iwao-** Master we are here.

**Akaya and Marui-** What? This isn't the school though. We are about a block away still.

**Iwao**- Yes I know. Master doesn't like attention all that much unlike some other people she knows.

**Sakuno-** Iwao.

**Iwao-** I know Master. Watch my manners. It's just that I…

**Sakuno-** Enough, I know your reasons. Let's just go straight to school today, we are already late and I don't wish to be anymore late than I already am.

**Iwao-** Hai.

When they arrived at the school everyone stopped to stare as they watched almost all of the regulars come out. The fan girls ganged up on them wanting to be accepted by one of them. As more of them came out, the more fan girls gathered and the louder it got but when Sakuno stepped out, everyone went silent. The fan girls were about to start bullying her but one look from her made them shake with fear. It was the coldest look they had ever seen. They didn't get the situation until their animal instincts kicked in when they looked into her eyes that promised them a horrible death. She smirked at their reactions and just walked by all of them. When she got past the crowd she only had to whisper two words.

**Sakuno-** Get lost.

They were gone in an instant at the sound of her voice. Their bodies reacted with them not even noticing. It was only a whisper but it sounded so full of power that they couldn't help but obey.

**Akaya-** (whistle) usually it would take much longer to get them to stay away. Thanks!

**Yagyuu-** Yes, Thank you Ryuzaki-san.

**Yukimura-** Hurry up, we have practice and we are already late enough as it is.

**Marui-** Ah right I totally forgot!

They all rushed to get changed, leaving behind Sakuno as she just walked but when they all got out Sakuno was already changed and ready with Sanada looming over her small body. She was just staring at him but he was glaring down at her the entire time. It was like he didn't even notice them there.

**Chapter DONE! ^ Akio looks a lot like Kite from Higa , while Mitsuru looks a lot like Akutsu from Yamabuki but shorter and they each have a different personality. Isamu is nicer but scary looking and Akio is a sneaky but stupid and helpful, surprisingly. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP! **

**Sanada**- How did you do it? Somebody should have noticed you; the alarms should have gone off. How did you do it?

**Sakuno**- How did I do what?

Sanada didn't have any patience that morning since he'd hardly got any sleep at all. His glare hardened as he was about to slap her but she evaded again and this time she didn't just dodge, she fought back. She aimed for his solar plexus and got a direct hit causing him to fold over. All of the regulars were surprised and rushed over towards their friend pushing back Sakuno out of instinct. She was pushed to the ground but she didn't bother to get back up. She only stared at them as if she was bored while they asked him questions to see if he was alright. When Sanada answered that he was alright and they were satisfied, they turned towards Sakuno. They asked her why she had done that but she only got up and walked away.

**Sakuno-** It was self- defense. He was going to hurt me either way you look at it, so I did what my instinct was. You all had seen what he was about to do, am I really in the wrong? All I did was punch him but yesterday he tried to kill me, and you didn't even try to stop him, you were going to LET him kill me. Today you were going to LET him hurt me again. If anything, I don't need to explain myself to any of you people.

**Sanada-** Where do you think you are going to anyway? You are a part of this team, you are a regular…

**Sakuno-** As far as your concern is, I am excused.

**Sanada**- Hey you little brat come back here! If that was true I would have heard all about that already! I am not so stupid as to let…

**Coach-** Sanada! She is excused, and how can you talk to a lady like that! Especially one of her status! Do 20 laps NOW!

Everybody that had gotten there just then from getting changed, was surprised. They had never seen their coach act like that at all. He was always so calm and collected but he was yelling and cursing like a madman that everyone was afraid of him but the regulars were only a little freaked out. They were mostly even more curious about the girl but their thoughts were interrupted when the Principal came. The principal had tried talking to the coach but when the coach told him everything his face went bright red. He looked like he had a murderous intent for them. He whispered back something to the coach and went walking off to find the said girl. At that point, Yanagi had sneaked away and started following the principal without the coach even knowing. The regulars knew since they were all thinking of doing the same thing but knew that Yanagi would be the best at that sort of thing. When he had caught up, the principal was talking to Sakuno but the girl didn't look interested. He couldn't really hear much so he had decided to sneak up closer and what he heard was surprising.

**Principal-** Please, Ryuzaki-san, reconsider. I'll do anything that you want.

**Sakuno-** I'm not interested but then again, maybe I am…

**Principal**- Yes! I'll do anything you want!

**Sakuno-** Okay then, come here…

As the principal neared Sakuno, Yanagi noticed that something was weird with how Sakuno was looking at the principal. She looked at the principal like he was her food and the aura around her felt too weird.

**Yanagi**-_ What is she going to do? Her eyes…. What is…._

Yanagi's thoughts were interrupted as a guy in a suit approached her.

**Stranger-** What do you think you are doing to him? You know…

**Sakuno**- Yes, I know. I just wanted to have some fun with you. I already knew you were watching me. This was the only way to draw you out.

**Stranger-** That's not what you usually do though. Usually you would….

**Sakuno-** I know what I would usually do. It wasn't just you watching me though.

**Stranger**- What do you mean?

**Sakuno-** Yanagi-san, please come out. I know you can hear me just fine.

_**Yanagi-**__ Impossible! How? How did she know I was here? Maybe she was just guessing. There is a 99% chance that she didn't know; I calculated everything about her movements. There is no way she knows._

**Sakuno**- Come out, Yanagi-san. It's just sad that you still think I'm stupid enough not to know you were spying. Did you like the show I put out for you? Though it was too short because of my friend here, I still hope you enjoyed it.

**Yanagi-** How did you know I was there? What were you going to do to the principal?

**Sakuno**- Calm down. I wasn't going to hurt your principal. He was playing along with me, you know how your principal is, always playing jokes on his students. Isn't that right?

**Principal**- Yes. Come on Yanagi-san, calm down. Maybe we played the joke too far?

**Sakuno**- No that can't be, the fun didn't even start because of this annoying guy right here.

**Stranger**- Hey, come on. If I knew I wouldn't have interrupted so soon!

Yanagi was perplexed at the closeness that was being displayed right in front of him. The Sakuno he and his friends knew was an arrogant, and cocky little brat that's always mean to people but she was playing along with the principal and his antics as well as the stranger in front of him. He started to wonder if it was their fault that she acted that way towards them. _Maybe it was because we treated her like…_

**Principal**- Yanagi-san. Go back to practice, you are not excused like Ryuzaki- san is. Oh, and tell the coach that she will be excused for 2 weeks to a month approximately due to work.

**Yanagi- ** Eh? Yeah sure…._ When she gets back we should be nicer to her, have her open up to us like them. It would be better that way anyway. We can be more of a team that way. Wait…. She works? Isn't she rich to the point where she doesn't need to do anything, like that spoiled Atobe?_

When Yanagi left to go back to practice, Sakuno smirked. She decided it would be fun to play with him just a bit when she got back. With that thought in mind, Sakuno and the stranger left in the limousine in order to finish what was expected of her.

**Stranger**- What were you going to do to that man? I can't condone…

**Sakuno**- I wasn't going to do anything. I was merely…

**Stranger-** Having fun? You always say that to get out of a situation. I am going to have to report this to…

**Sakuno-** I don't care. Go ahead and report in about how I was playing around with a teammate with the laidback principal. You just need to remember your place Kazuhiko. What do you think father will do? Punish me? Lock me up and torture me until I break and yield to whatever he says like your brother?

The rest of the trip to the main building was awkward for Kazuhiko and the driver. Sakuno just sat there staring out the window, watching people rushing to get to work on time or finally getting off it until she drifted off into a world of calm, and serenity. It was only until she heard someone calling her to wake up that she hadn't realized where she was. She was in the car with others besides her driver and her friend.

**Sumiko-** Stop staring at her, it's rude.

**Strangers staring at her-** E-eh? A-ah! Gomenasai Shimizu- sama!

**Sakuno-** Umm…

Sakuno stared at all of them with discomfort and confusion, waiting for them to answer her unspoken question. She glanced over at Kazuhiko and found him sleeping as well. _Where am I? Who are these people? _Sakuno looked out the window and found that they were already out in the country.

**Sumiko****-** Heyyy Sa-chan! You finally woke up! I've been waiting for a long time, did you know that? I was about ready to throw you out of the car but sadly you woke up. Oh and these are just some of my maids.

**Sakuno-** Sumiko…. How did we get…

**Sumiko-** I thought I TOLD you NOT to call me that. And besides we flew by the private jet. Kazuhiko and yourself stayed in the car while we flew, I'm surprised you stayed asleep that entire time.

**Sakuno-** And why not? I'm your sister; shouldn't sisters call each other by their given name? Calling you Shimizu just seems too distant, doesn't it? _Kazuhiko knows I hate flying so he just drugged me…._

**Sumiko-** Che….Arrogant little brat.

**Sakuno-** Hmmm? What was that? I didn't hear you.

**Sumiko**- Just drop it! Father told me to pick you up myself. He thought you would disobey him and just leave. It's not like I'm here because I want to! I just need to get on father's good side again. I messed up last time, and since you're his "beloved" little girl, he'll definitely….

**Sakuno-** I never asked why you were here.

**Sumiko-** HEY! You can't speak that way to your older sister! You need to be taught how to respect those older tha….

**Sakuno**- Shut up. You shouldn't take pride in the fact that you are old enough to be my grandma.

**Sumiko-** G-GRANDMA! You cocky little…. I'm only 1 year older than you!

**Sakuno**- I don't care. If you act like an old stinky and grumpy grandma, smell like one, and look like one with all those wrinkles than you**are** a stinky, grumpy and old grandma.

**Sumiko-** Heh, at least I'm not a mistress's child. You're just a bastard who should have died with her mother in the slums! I can forgive you though if you let me kill you. How about it?

**Sakuno-** Sure, go ahead and try.

**Sumiko-** HAHAHHAHA! Good, very good. Now, GO DIE!

Kazuhiko ended up waking up right at the moment that Sumiko was about to stab Sakuno with a knife Sumiko had hidden in her shoe. He was about to lunge in front of Sakuno but she'd grabbed the knife and broke it in between her fingers. Sumiko was frozen to her spot. Confusion filled her mind, and then anger rose within her. Sumiko was about to attack again but the look in Sakuno's eyes, the look of hell itself, showed. She had the look that no human should ever have and Sumiko knew this subconsciously and froze.

**Kazuhiko-** Sakuno- Sama, calm down.

**Sakuno-** I don't know what you are talking about Kazuhiko. I'm perfectly calm. I'm not too sure about Sumiko over here though. She just tried to kill me. But you're siding with her…. Why?

**Sumiko-** BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE! _I must have seen things. Yeah that's right! It was just my imagination, she…._

**Kazuhiko**- Shimizu-sama, please calm down as well. You need to make yourself presentable and right now you look like you've gone through hell.

**Sumiko**- E-eh? There's no way that could happen. I look good no matter what.

Kazuhiko had then shown her a mirror and a minute later the limousine had swerved and screaming could be heard from inside it.

**Sakuno-** For the love of God. SHUT UP!

**Sumiko**- You know what? I DON'T HAVE TO! You need to watch your attitude, little bastard. Looks like our brothers and sisters need to train you some more. All that time in the U.S. must have made you forget what happens when you talk back to us.

**Kazuhiko-** _Train her? What does she mean?_ Shimizu-sama, Sakuno-sama, we have arrived. Please make yourself presentable now Shimizu-sama and control your temper.

**Sumiko-** Gahhhh! Why didn't you tell me we were almost there!

**Kazuhiko-** Gomenasai Shimizu-sama.

**Sakuno-** Oh shut up Sumiko. He told you to fix your ugly appearance didn't he? At least he made sure to point it out, I would have just had you walk right through the entire place and embarrass yourself and disappoint father.

**Sumiko-** You!...

**Kazuhiko-** Cut it out Sakuno-sama and stop talking, Shimizu-sama please control your temper as well.

When Sumiko was done fixing her unsightly appearance, Sakuno and Kazuhiko were lead by her to the office that their father was at. When they had arrived there though, they were definitely surprised. Their brothers and sisters were each gathered there waiting. Of the 28 siblings, the majority was that they were scared but the very few still had on their poker face and only the 5 strongest there weren't afraid at all. Sakuno heard a gulp coming from each side of her and figured it was Kazuhiko and her annoying step sister Sumiko.

**Hisashi-** Kazuhiko, you are excused for the month. Have a nice vacation, but you are forbidden to contact anyone here other than your lover.

**Kazuhiko**- Hai.

**Hisashi-** Sumiko, do you know why you are here?

**Sumiko**- No, father.

**Hisashi**- Sakuno, do you know why **you** are here?

**Sakuno**- Maybe.

Sakuno watched her father's face go from calm to red in the dim light. The others in the room though, looked down and started shuffling their feet a bit as if wishing they could leave.

**Kimiko-** You're a shitty brat now, you used to have such a nice and innocent personality, what happened? Well, I didn't like you in the first place anyway but start respecting your elders or we'll have to punish you.

**Hisashi-** She is right, Sakuno. Or should I say Yukiko.

**Sumiko-** I thought we were only supposed to say her new name, father.

**Hisashi-** Nobody but relatives are in the room right now. I'd say it's fine, since I don't allow any type electronic in here, other than a metal detector.

**Sakuno-** Can we get back to the point now father? I'm very busy and I don't have the time to be wasting it on family bonding with a family that ridicules me every chance they get.

When Sakuno had said that, the room had gone completely silent with the tension growing almost unbearable. All of the eyes focused on Sakuno, waiting for something to happen to her, but nothing had happened. When everyone relaxed again and started throwing dirty towards Sakuno, when all of a sudden, a knife was thrown in her direction but all they had heard was metal hitting against the wall and falling to the ground. Everyone was surprised Sakuno had to dodge another 8 knifes until she just stood still and let it pierce her in the heart.

**Aimi**- W-why didn't you dodge it? Yukiko! Yukiko! Y-Yukiko, PLEASE say something!

Blood spilled out of Sakuno's mouth after she had pulled the knife out and a couple of seconds later, a pool of blood covered the area where Sakuno was standing. Everything became blurry to Sakuno as her entire body felt as if it were lead. She stood until the weight became unbearable and fell to her knees, causing her to cough up blood. The others surrounded her while Sakuno only bothered to lift up her head until her father was in sight, showing a bloodied smile, a knowing smile.

**Sakuno-** Heh, (Cough! Cough!)I didn't know my very own father would want to kill me like all the others here. I feel SO loved.

**Hisashi-** Y-Yukiko! No, you're wrong! I only lost my temper. I only…

**Aimi-** F-Father, we need to s-stop the bleeding! She's losing too much blood!

**Sakuno-** I'm fine. (Cough! Cough!)

**Aimi-** YOU WERE STABBED IN THE HEART! H-How c-can you be fine?

Aimi choked on her words as the others surrounded her, trying to make Aimi think it was for the best. Making the only one who ever cared about her sad, even if it was just a little, made Sakuno feel guilty. However, that guilt hadn't lasted when she saw the smirk appear behind the hands covering Aimi's face. Anger arose in Sakuno's throat as dots of red covered her vision.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP! **

**Kazuhiko Rin- **The son of one of Hisashi Sato's business partners, working as an assistant to the Vice President of Hisashi Sato's company and lover to Sumiko's sister and acquaintance to Sakuno. Sakuno and him aren't too close anymore but they used to be lovers in the U.S. 6 years ago. He knows Sakuno's secret since he had been there to witness it but still kind of fuzzy on the details because of special circumstances and that's when they broke up.

Looks: Black hair with a blue tint to it and as long as Tezuka's hair, 6'5, Light blue eyes, body like Tezuka, 17years old

**Coach- **mostly calm and collected but not a pushover, he is strict about certain things and that includes the manners the team has towards others, especially Sakuno.

Looks: looks like Kawamura but with black hair and a better style and same body type, 6'3, looks old at times but still young looking. 48 years old


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE Up! **

When Sakuno had regained her senses, the first thing she saw was a knife covered in blood plunged in Aimi's stomach. While Sakuno was still trying to recall what happened, her siblings had thrown her against the cement wall.

_**Sakuno-**__ Oww! Great, on top of the abnormal loss of blood and stab wound, they just had to crack open my head and make me lose even more blood. Che, some family. Well, it's not like I'll die anyway but if I lose any more blood, I won't be the only one covered in blood. _

**Sumiko-** Hey! Why'd you do that? She was the only one who ever actually cared for you but you tried to kill her!

**Sakuno-** She cared for me? Bullshit. She was only using me to stay on the good side of father. You know what that means right? It's the same for everyone here. If they are on the good side of father….

**Hisashi-** Yukiko. Knock it off.

**Sakuno**- Why father? You didn't wa….

**Hisashi-** Why didn't you dodge that last throw? How are you still alive? Why did you try to kill Aimi?

While asking all of those questions, Hisashi had glanced down to where Sakuno had been stabbed to see the damage but before he could get a good glimpse of the injury, Sakuno had clutched the place she had been stabbed, trying to cover what was left of the injury after healing quite a bit and examine how much longer she has left till she loses control of herself and her sanity.

**Sakuno**- _If I let them notice it now, questions would be asked. Ones I can't answer, at least not yet. I just need to find a way out that's not so suspicious and get as far away from here as I can._ I didn't dodge because you would keep throwing knives at me until it actually hit. I'm still alive because it hadn't pierced my heart. It only just missed it and I wasn't trying to kill Aimi. I didn't even know I had stabbed her until after my vision cleared and I saw it with my own eyes.

**Hisashi-** No, I'm sure it pierced your heart. You are supposed to be dead, and what do you mean until your vision cleared?

**Sakuno-** Do you mind? You're actually asking me trivial questions, when right now; Aimi and myself need to get treated before we die. I'm still bleeding here, Jackass. Or do you just want to watch me bleed to death? Just because it barely missed my heart doesn't mean that I won't die. At the rate I'm losing blood right now and the amount I'd already lost before, I'll start having seizures and go into cardiac arrest soon.

After Sakuno had said that, the others all agreed to have her just go into cardiac arrest saying she deserved it for trying to kill Aimi but Hisashi ordered them to be quiet and carried Sakuno all the way to the top of the building to have her medivaced. Since Aimi's wounds weren't as bad, she didn't go on board with Sakuno; she was lucky. After about a mile away, the helicopter had crashed; the reason unknown. The bodies were found torn apart and scattered yet Sakuno's remains were nowhere to be found. When Hisashi had heard of this news, he made the entire family search everywhere using his connections. The media was forbidden from publishing anything and the police were forbidden to investigate. The only information allowed to be released to the public was the news that, Sakuno, who had been his favorite daughter, had been declared dead. Only one media center was allowed to publish that one article but as soon as it was out, everyone had heard of the news.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP! **

**Short I know, but if I didn't cut it off here the chapter would have sucked because I can't think of how to write the rest and you just can't rush these things even if they end up sucking in the end anyway…. Every time I kept writing in this chapter it would get boring so I'm gonna just cut right here and make the next chapter better than the rest of it is now, don't know if it will be longer though… MMMKKAAYYY! Bye- bye!**

**Hisashi Sato-** Father, half Italian and half Japanese, Italian royalty, also has influence there with the Yakuza, as his brother and him are co-leaders of the top companies there and best and biggest mafia there just under the covers. Not many know of his existence but he's the main leader, not his brother.

**Looks:** Dark brown hair, icy green eyes, 6' 8 , body is built like Sanada's since they each have a dojo and each practice Kendo, 39 years old

**Sumiko Shimizu**- Sister, 8th strongest that their father had chosen in the lineup, hates it when people call her by her first name, hates Sakuno or Yukiko with a passion and thinks that Sakuno doesn't deserve to be in the family because of her mother.

**Looks:** Black hair, dark green eyes, 5'7, body like Ryoma's cousin, Nanako Meino, 16 years old

**Kimiko Sato**- Step Mother to Sakuno, Mother to 8 other siblings, Wife # 1

**Looks:** Black hair, hazel eyes, 6' 1, body like the photographer of monthly Tennis Pro, Saori Shiba, 33 years old

**Principal Takemoto**- Principal of Rikkaidai, almost always joking around students but serious when it comes to their affairs and the parents and events basically the whole school, a lot like Nanjiro but a bit more serious

**Looks:** Dark brown hair, brown eyes, around the size of the coach, 49 years old

**Makoto- **She's a push over, talks about people behind their back, cries over the littlest and stupidest things just not in front of someone who bullies her often. Bad grades, but kind of spunky and acts happy all the time. She is nicknamed the pushover and bullied by everyone but her friends. Nobody wants to hang out with her or be seen talking to her unless they are like her. Bullied every day

**Looks:** frizzy and uneven hair, scars cover her arms and legs, a little tanner than the usual, dark blue dyed hair and has one hazel eye and one brown eye. 16 years old

**Dai-**There's always a bully around in a school and here he is! He is better at tennis than Arai, and almost as smart as Ryoma

**Looks:** Purple eyes like Momoshiro, shorter than Fuji, works out like Kaidoh so is built like him, and has black hair. 16 years old

**Hisoka-** he is Dai's right hand man, always there and always goes along with Dai's antics even if it gets him expelled or in trouble. He is actually nice, but wants to be like Dai so he acts like him. Sucks at tennis, and clumsy too. Smarter than Dai, smarter than Ryoma

**Looks:** had brown hair but died it black like Dai's, brown eyes, Body is like Fuji's but less built, 16 years old


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything but the characters I made up! ****J**

The regulars from Rikkaidai and Seigaku were shocked and guilt overwhelmed them. Arashu, however, was different. He went back to his old days before Sakuno had entered his life and paid no mind to her death, or at least tried. Hisashi and his family was the same. He couldn't let go of his mostly sweet and innocent daughter so he secretly and franticly searched for even a hint of her existence. The rest of the family was only affected by Hisashi and his moods, causing them to hate Sakuno even more. Being ordered to do this or that to look for somebody they don't even like or want in their family. Even though Hisashi knew this, he continued that search for 3 months and still nothing had come up. The constant ramblings of his wives saying she's dead and that she wouldn't have been able to handle the crash like the others on board couldn't, had tired Hisashi out. He became crankier and crankier every day until he found a new wife and finally gave up and began moving on. Hisashi had decided to split up all of the places Sakuno had in the Yakuza, except for her favorite club she'd always go to, saying that it would be Sakuno's memorial or something. After the 4th month had passed, everything had settled down, even if it was just a little bit more for everyone. Sakuno's family finally got used to their father's new wife; the said woman had even made friends with the demon mothers, along with getting the approval from the 5 strongest siblings in the family. The school's had already gotten used to not having her around anymore and went about their daily life again. Everything was back to normal again and that was when Sakuno had finally returned, however, there was something different about her, something darker.

**At the club, Time: Midnight**

The body guard that was once so overbearing stood still, too shocked to say a word as he stared helplessly at the woman who had saved his life and had been presumed dead for 4 months walk right in the club as if she hadn't been gone for so long. He was so relieved and shocked that he hadn't realized that everyone inside were banging on the closed door, begging to be let out until the door had been knocked down and people had crashed into him. Screams were heard inside as gunshots had gone off multiple times until everything was quiet again. Too quiet. Afraid that his savior might have been injured, he rushed in upstairs only to be shot down as he saw Sakuno tear apart the shooters limbs one by one. Once the bodyguard had seen that Sakuno was bleeding once more, he was furious. He joined Sakuno in the massacre, surprising Sakuno herself.

_**Sakuno- **__Isao? Why is he helping me when he's already almost dead? If he loses anymore blood tha…._

**Isao- **LOOK OUT!

**Sakuno- **Wha…

Isao threw himself at Sakuno, shielding her from the bullet that would have pierced her heart. Coughing up blood, Isao had crawled over to Sakuno, and smiled as if relieved and fell limp next to her. Sakuno never once thought that anyone would have done something like that for her, so when Isao had crawled over to her despite all of the gun shots wounds in his body made Sakuno confused. After confusion left, anger and sadness consumed Sakuno's mind. She rose off the ground and walked over to the one who had shot Isao and plunged her hand straight through his chest and tightened her grip on his heart every couple of seconds. Sakuno hadn't let go of the man's heart until life faded away from the man's eyes as more pressure burdened his heart and she felt his heart completely stop beating. Taking her hand out of his chest, she turned around and in a split second everyone else there was on the ground, clutching their throats as blood spilled out onto the floor. Stepping on the bodies laid across the floor, making her way towards an unconscious Isao, Sakuno had rolled him on his back and dug her nails in her skin and let the blood drop in his mouth.

_**Isao- **__What is this? It doesn't hurt anymore, instead it's so warm….It's spreading all over my body… am I going to die? Well, it doesn't matter. As long as she's safe I don't care what happens to me. I love her so much. My savior._

Isao's wounds had stopped bleeding and partially closed from the drops of blood Sakuno had given him. However, Isao hadn't woken up when Sakuno had called to him. Whenever she had called him though, she heard his thoughts about her and a little spark of happiness flowed into her. Determined to save him from closing himself off from the world forever, she carried him into the lower levels where her subordinates were anxiously awaiting for a reply from their boss after being told to hide themselves and wait after so long.

**Masashi**- Hey, it's been awhile since we've heard anything right? The music stopped, and a little while later screams and gunshots were heard. Aren't any of you curious? Nothing ever happens up there unless someone tries taking over the club or it's her. All of you know that.

**Tamotsu- **Your logic is correct however, don't even think about it. You know what we were told, we can't go up until we have been given permission. There was a reason why Yukiko told us to hide ourselves here and wait.

A couple of seconds of awkward silence, the elevator started moving down and stopped a floor below them. Each of them rushed over to a screen and turned on the cameras on that floor. What they saw was Sakuno and a man they had no idea was. Figuring that she was going to torture him they all turned off the screen except one.

**Isamu- **What the hell are you doing? You actually want to watch Yukiko torture somebody again? I get that you want to see her after so long but…

**Yasushi- **Shut up. That place isn't where Yukiko had tortured the other guy. Also hadn't you noticed that she's carrying him differently? Last time she just chucked him over the shoulder, but this guy, she's trying to be careful. It also looks like some sort of medical place to help the injured not to torture.

**Isamu- **Eh? Yeah now that I actually look, you're right.

They gathered around the big screen and watched closely as Sakuno hooked Isao up to many different medical monitors. After all of that was done, they saw Sakuno slit her wrist, and poured her blood all over Isao's body. Most of it was absorbed by the wounds on Isao's body, but when it dropped on the floor, it became an acid for a second and the next moment it dissipated into the air leaving only an indent in its place. They each watched Sakuno attempt many different things for hours causing the monitors to record dangerous signals making her to stop and move on to the next procedure until he woke up. When he had though, Sakuno immediately turned off the sound on the cameras and blurred the screen.

**Isao- **Where am I?

**Sakuno- **You are still at the club, Isao.

**Isao- **How am I still alive? _Why am I fully healed already? I'm sure I was shot many times yet I feel nothing and there are no signs of me being shot at all._

**Sakuno- **Just be grateful you are still alive and does it really matter how you healed so fast? Anyway, you need to wash up and go back to sleep.

**Isao**- Eh? Why? I feel fine, nothing's wrong with me. I can go back to work now.

**Sakuno- **No. You aren't fine, and after you take a shower, you'll feel the strain I put on your brain to wake you up. Besides, I don't think that we'll have to worry about work tonight or tomorrow since everyone already ran away and we never have the club open on the weekdays.

**Isao**- Oh, I see. Umm can I ask why you saved me?

**Sakuno- **Hmm? It would be a waste to get rid of someone so useful don't you think so?

**Isao**_- I'm not useful to you though… I only take your money for doing almost nothing as a job._

**Sakuno- **Yes, you are useful and stop thinking that. I am very thankful to you. If you hadn't saved me from getting shot back then, I would have been dead. You guard me and the club, and regulate how many people come in and replace those who leave with new ones in the line waiting outside.

_**Isao- **__Eh? She read my thoughts?_

**Sakuno- **Yes I did. That is one of the many abilities I have and one of the reasons why you are still alive. However, in order to save you, I needed to grant you some of my other abilities like the others on a different floor. You will meet them later after I clear some things with them and you get a good rest.

After that was said, Sakuno pushed Isao into the shower and as soon as he was done and dressed she led him into the room across the hall and locked him in for safety measures. After she made sure he was asleep, Sakuno made her way towards her subordinates. When the sound of the elevator moving was heard, they turned off the screen and waited.

**Kei- **Why do you think she saved him?

**Sadao**- No clue.

**Ryuu- **Why did she disappear for so long? She was even pronounced dead and all of the places she had under control was taken away from her. Why did she tell us to hide here and wait?

**Yutaka**- We just have to ask her and we'll know.

**Yasushi- **What if she doesn't answer? She'll know that we know she's hiding something.

**Sadao**- By then, we'll just have to either choose to stay or leave forever. To stick by Yukiko's side or not.

However, as soon as the doors opened and Sakuno walked out, all of their worries disappeared and they were glad to have her there again and as soon as each of them realized they didn't care if she was hiding something or not. They only needed to be near her because they each love her. Either as family or as a woman.

**Sakuno- **It's been awhile hasn't it, everyone.

**Ryuu- **Heh, figures you'd say that. You caught us off guard on that one.

**Isamu- **Yeah we'd figured you'd be serious and get straight to work.

**Sakuno- **With all this tension? No thank you. One of you would break under it and then I'd need to fix it.

After getting reacquainted with each other, Sakuno started talking about going back to her job and getting back what was hers. When everyone heard that come from Sakuno's mouth, they knew that was where they would come in. Not long after, a plan was made where they'd attack the ones farthest away from the club and work their way in. While that was going on though, Hisashi had heard of the event at the club and sent Sumiko to finish off whoever messed with them and had the cleaners to take care of the bodies after. However, when Sumiko arrived, everyone was dead with no traces left behind of who had done it. The cleaners got rid of the bodies quickly, and repaired whatever was damaged while Sumiko sent the report in. Hisashi called in the whole family, and they each came down with the same conclusion: a new rival. They strengthened the security in each of the places they controlled, causing many to be injured as Sakuno took control of each and every one of the places she had and more over just the time span of 2 weeks.

**Shichiro**- What the hell is going on? _Why are all of the places where the enemy attacks being overtaken? What's their secret! _

**Shigeru- **Do we have any information on the enemy at all yet? We need to know who they are and get in contact with them as soon as possible!

**Takehiko- **There isn't any information regarding the enemy anywhere. None of our partners know who it is or have any idea of who it is. It's like they don't exist! We can't even get in contact with anyone who was at any of the places attacked. Everyone just disappears after. The cameras were tapped into as well, so the attack wasn't recorded either.

**Shichiro**- Dammit! Who the hell is it? Who dares to challenge us?

During the commotion of everyone yelling, the door had been buzzing nonstop and it was only heard until everyone had quieted down to think. Sumiko went to the door to reprimanded the lady over the com and told her to go away but she wouldn't. She insisted that she open the door and when Sumiko asked why, the lady' response was only that it was someone important that came to see everyone. The answer from the terrified girl had piqued Sumiko's interest and decided to open it. The girl ran away as soon as it was opened fully, surprising Sumiko to see who was standing behind her.

**Sakuno**- What's up Sumiko. It's been a long time hasn't it. Oh and I heard that you came to my club to clean up the mess I made. Thank you for that. It would have been a pain if I had to clean and replace all of that.

**Sumiko- **Yukiko? Y-you're supposed to be dead aren't you?

Sakuno threw Sumiko against the wall preventing the others from seeing, lifted her up and choked her.

**Sakuno- **Why would I die when I'm the one that caused the crash in the first place?

**Sumiko- **She caused it? H-H-How?

**Sakuno- **It was father's fault I lost too much blood. If I hadn't, then those people would still be alive. Too bad Aimi didn't go on our little trip as well, don't you agree?

**Sumiko- **She wants to kill Aimi! Y-you f-fucker!

**Sakuno**- Heh! Looks like you don't.

**Sumiko- **W-why did y-you k-kill t-them?

**Sakuno**- I already told you. Since I'd lost too much blood, I needed to feed and they were the only ones there. It also made it easier for me to kill them when they tried to rape me when I was supposedly unconscious.

**Sumiko- **W-what do…

Sakuno had gotten bored just talking to her so she threw Sumiko to the ground where the others were but had not come out herself yet.

**Sumiko- **(Cough! Cough! Cough!)

**Tanaka- **Are you okay? Who did this to you? What happened?

**Sumiko- **(Cough! Cough!)It's (Cough! Cough!)

**Tanaka- **No, never mind. I'll go get you some water.

Tanaka got up from kneeling down next to Sumiko to get water; however, she stopped dead in her tracks a foot away from where she was, when Sakuno had stepped out from around the corner, leaning on the wall just watching everything transpire like she had been there the entire time. Tanaka was only shocked at first like everyone else but the look from Sakuno made her tremble in fear. She only snapped out of it when Sakuno looked away and looked at everyone as if she was bored and acted as if she had just gotten back from a vacation.

**Sakuno- **How's it been lately, Father? Having a little trouble ne?

**Ame- **Yu…Yukiko! Is that really you?

**Sakuno- **What do you think?

**Akki- **What happened to you the day of the accident?

**Sakuno- **Oh, you mean why you couldn't find me? I was kidnapped, raped, and tortured while some scientists experimented on me.

**Akki- **Stop joking Yukiko. It's not funny at all.

**Sakuno- **Who said I was joking?

**Sumiko- **(Cough! Cough!) You need to get away! She'll kill you all!

**Hisashi- **Sumiko!

**Sakuno- **Aw, isn't that a bit harsh? I only came by to say hello and congratulate on how great their security is. You don't need to worry so much SUMIKO.

**Ame- **You!... So all of those times it was YOU! You attacked us?

**Hisashi- **Why did you betray us?

**Sakuno**- Betray? Whatever do you mean?

**Ame- **You joined up with a rival of ours hadn't you? Who was it that you had betrayed us for?

**Sakuno- **I never betrayed you. I only took back what was mine from those who stole from me.

**Akki- **Then why the hell did you take a couple of extra places with you then?

**Sakuno- **Hmm? Well it was a small punishment for taking it from me in the first place.

**Hachiro- **A punishment huh? Who's acting all high and mighty now?

**Sakuno- **Yup, you have a problem with that ONII-SAN?

**Hachiro**- You could say that. You should have learned your lesson a long time ago, not to mess with us.

**Sakuno- **The only reason I let you beat me back then was because I was still naïve enough to think you thought of me as family but when I found out that you saw me as your slave, you should just be glad you're still alive today. That was one of the reasons why I was sent away by my mother. She knew I would have slit your throat the next time I saw any of you.

Everyone was shocked at what was being said by Sakuno. Everything about the pathetic girl they knew wasn't present in the one standing in front of them now. The aura surrounding her was dark and poisonous while the expression on her face was that of an innocent girl.

**Hisashi- **Hachiro, calm down. You almost lost your sister and now by some miracle we have her back.

**Hachiro- **Father, what happened to you?

**Hisashi- **What are you talking about?

**Sakuno- **What Hachiro means is what had happened to the father who would torture his subordinates if they did one thing out of line, even if it was his family. The one who rose to the top of the food chain by doing whatever he felt necessary and getting rid of those who could be a problem in your plan on becoming the best. Even if it meant beating one of your lovers near death and throwing her out into the streets with a baby and a 6 year old child.

**Hisashi- **Yukiko…. You still… remember that, huh.

**Sakuno- **You can't easily get rid of a memory you have nightmares about almost every night.

All of the siblings and wives there were definitely surprised to hear about something like that. They were even more surprised when Hisashi had confirmed that he had in fact done that. They had only heard that the woman was ambushed with her children and left for dead in an alley. Nobody could ever have imagined it was the man standing in front of them, who had treated the girl and her mother he searched so fervishly for, harshly. That was when a question popped into someone's mind.

**Ame- **Wait… You said there were two children there? A baby and a 6 year old child. You're an only child but you said your mother had two children. Where's the other one?

**Sakuno- **She's dead.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP! J**

**Ame- **The fifth strongest in the family, Tanaka is her little sister. Specializes in boxing, has an attitude, loves to antagonize any and every one and the only exceptions are Hachiro, Akki, Shichiro and Hisashi. She hates weak people so she frequently bullied Sakuno. Beat her, antagonized her, and scarred her. She wasn't the worst one though.

**Looks: Died her hair black for being teased because she had red hair, has brown eyes, 6'3 in height, she is 19 years old**

**Isao: **He works at Sakuno's favorite night club that she owns. He was saved by her when he was 8 years old and Sakuno was 7. The details of how he was saved by her comes later. He is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Jujutsu, and he learned it all for Sakuno. He is nice but he never talks to strangers so it seems as if he doesn't like them and they walk away. He devoted his entire life to Sakuno and gets constantly used by her siblings without her knowledge because of that. However, since he cant have her, he sleeps around and has his fun, never getting too deep in a relationship.

**Looks: black hair, dark blue eyes, he is a foreigner, 6'9 in height**


End file.
